Moonlight shadow
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: Era el principio de la nueva era marcado por una tragedia que le cambió la vida para siempre...reviews please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: como ya deben estar acostumbrados, ninguno de los personajes es mío, ya lo saben.

Chapter1: Intro...

El Hitokiri lo había hecho, pudo parar y sin embargo no lo hizo, y ya era demasiado tarde, nunca hubo tiempo para arrepentimientos, su amada Tomoe yacía muerta en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos sin éxito, estaba reprimiendo sus emociones al máximo, no podía dejarse ver débil, vulnerable, abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer por la que estuvo a punto de dar su propia vida, estaba rodeado por cualquier cantidad de guerreros en busca de venganza contra el destajador, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, ninguno de ellos quebrantaría su código de honor pisoteando sus principios y atacando a un asesino en esas condiciones, al cabo de un rato todo se habían ido excepto uno, Yukishiro Enishi quien se encontraba escondido tras un árbol bañado en sus propias lágrimas al ver la muerte de su querida hermana prometiéndose a si mismo una dolorosa venganza en contra del destajador, de repente un silencio devastador provocaba la primera reacción del samurai al no poder contenerse y dejar que una diminuta lágrima cayera sobre el rostro inmóvil de Tomoe, después tomó su espada de la hoja aún llena de sangre y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su propia sangre se mezcló con la que había en la espada que ya se estaba secando, por primera vez en años el frío asesino dio una leve señal de que aún era humano, de sentimientos, su ira sobrepasaba todo límite jamás registrado, estaba confundido, el sabía que Tomoe también lo amaba y no comprendía la razón de su traición, quien iba a pensar que una mujer estuvo a punto de ser la causa de que se cerraran las puertas de la nueva era, la era meijí, por la que se habían perdido tantas vidas, es cierto que el hitokiri había asesinado al que una vez estuvo comprometido con Tomoe pero, él le dio una nueva felicidad, el había mitigado el dolor que el mismo causó y ahora estaba sintiendo ese mismo dolor pero sin nadie quien le ayudara a superarlo, solo su espada y la esperanza de cambio, al comprender lo que había hecho, el samurai se puso de pie, levantó el cuerpo de su amada y lo llevó a la cabaña que solía ser su hogar, la bañó, le quitó la sangre, le cambió su vestimenta, la peinó y la metió en la cama, se despidió con unas sutiles palabras salidas directamente de su corazón y salió de la cabaña prendiéndola en llamas para darle la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de su vida dedicada al cambio y decidido a dejar su adicción a las lluvias de sangre que tanto le recordaban su vida con Tomoe, era la oportunidad perfecta faltando tan poco para el fin de la guerra que lo marcó para siempre...

Se que estaba muy corto pero realmente es solo una introducción, lamento la demora pero realmente últimamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir con eso del estudio y otras cosas..en fin... gracias.


	2. El asesino bajo la nieve

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mío por obvias razones así que disfrútenlo y please reviews!!!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a los amantes de la rivalidad Kenshin-Saitou...

Chapter2: Moonlight shadow

El cielo se había tornado negro en su totalidad y el olor a sangre en el ambiente indicaba que la guerra estaba lejos de terminar, el Hitokiri ya había terminado su labor y se dirigía al puerto donde iba a tomar un barco que lo regresara a Kyoto, tomó el camino mas cercano sin importarle que tenía que cruzar por el bosque oscuro y espeso donde se refugiaban los integrantes del Shinsen-gumi, Battousai se detuvo unos instantes a la orilla de un viejo lago donde la luna se reflejaba como nunca antes y no había una sola estrella brillando en el firmamento, de un momento a otro, el lúgubre silencio que reinaba en el lugar se rompe con el quebrar de una pequeña rama, alguien andaba cerca y aparentemente sus intenciones no eran las mejores, Kenshin mira cuidadoso cada punto sobre la nieve sin descubrir nada, aquel que lo acechaba era astuto, lo que el Hitokiri no sabía era que quién lo acechaba era el pequeño Okita, uno de los mas jóvenes y poderosos guerreros de la época, sin embargo esto no era de lo que se tenía que preocupar, de lo que se tenía que cuidar era de su acompañante, nadie mas que el mismo Hajime Saitou, también de la tropa número tres de Shinsen-gumi, Battousai toma un poco de nieve entre sus manos y se la pone en la boca para evitar que su aliento sea visto, de repente salta con todas sus fuerzas y se pierde entre los árboles, segundos después cuando Saitou y Okita se separan el destajador cae justo el frente de Okita a quién derrota con facilidad, Saitou se voltea hacia su compañero y antes de alcanzarlo el Hitokiri vuelve a desaparecer, Saitou toma a su compañero y lo recuesta inconsciente pero aún con vida sobre un árbol, se para y mira a su alrededor, rápidamente pone su espada sobre si cabeza esquivando un inesperado ataque de Battousai, quien vuelve a saltar pero esta vez frente a su oponente, siendo uno a uno no tenía necesidad de ocultarse, ambos contendientes comienzan a dar un espectáculo inimaginable con sus espadas, hasta que empezaron a aumentar sus velocidades ya que lo único que podían ver los ojos comunes era el choque de las espadas y las chispas que salía cuando el brillo de las hojas de estas se fundían en una sola ráfaga de luz, después de este "calentamiento" ambos se separan y se mira orgullosos de su poder, sonríen al descubrir lo interesante de la batalla que había dado comienzo y toman sus posiciones de combate, Saitou toma su espada del mango con su mano izquierda volteándola al revés doblando el codo hacia atrás y sujeta la punta de la espada con la mano derecha para empezar a liberar su técnica mas poderosa, el Gatotsu, mientras que Battousai adelantaba una pierna y enfundaba de nuevo su espada como lo indica el Hiten mitsurugi-ryu (su técnica de combate), ambos se acercan, Saitou lanza el primer ataque mientras Battousai desenfunda su espada en el mismo movimiento en el que se defiende del ataque d su oponente, de repente se escucha una gran explosión cercana al sitio del que provenía Saitou por lo que supuso que era un ataque al Shinsen gumi así que le da la espalda a Kenshin y levanta a su compañero herido mientras le promete un reencuentro a su oponente, quien se queda viendo como desaparece el mas fuerte de sus enemigos en la niebla, momentos después Kenshin se quita sus vestimentas para entrar al lago y lavar sus heridas, después quita la sangre de la ropa y purifica su espada en el mismo lago, termina de bañarse y busca un lugar cómodo en la rama de un árbol de gran tamaño para pasar la noche sin tener que preocuparse por las criaturas salvajes.

La mañana siguiente, Battousai es despertado por el excesivo brillo del sol en sus ojos, por lo que empieza a organizar sus cosas para continuar caminando, después de unas horas ya estaba agotado, su paso se hacía lento y además no había probado un solo bocado desde que partió de Otsu (el lugar en el que vivía con Tomoe), de un momento a otro el Hitokiri cae de rodillas en la nieve apoyado en su espada, pero no duró así por mucho tiempo, ya que a los pocos segundo se derrumbó por completo, su cuerpo yacía inconsciente en la nieva y poco a poco era cubierto por la tormenta, la nieve acelera el paso cubriéndolo del todo al cabo de unos minutos, pero poco tiempo después cuando el clima había mejorado un poco, un pequeño niño de una aldea cercana que corría por el bosque se tropezó con la pequeña elevación que hacía su cabeza sobre la nieve, descubriendo así el cuerpo del asesino, el jovencito de unos doce o trece años de edad desentierra el cuerpo por completo de la nieve y al ver que aún se encontraba con vida lo cargó en una carreta hasta su cabaña, para cuando Battousai despertó estaba en una cama tibia cerca de una hoguera y una amable señora le llevaba un poco de caldo caliente, la señora ofreciéndole el caldo al desconocido frente a sus ojos le preguntó su nombre a lo que Battousai solo respondió "Himura Kenshin" mientras recibía la comida, después de esto se empezaron a oír los gritos de combate del joven quien entrenaba arduamente en el exterior de la casa, la señora dirige su mirada hacia fuera para después posarla de nuevo sobre Himura.

"Es mi hijo, el fue quien lo encontró en la nieve, pero dígame por favor, que hacía usted caminando bajo esa tormenta?"

"Tenía que legar al puerto"

"Se iba usted de viaje?"

"Me dirigía a Kyoto, mi papel en esta guerra ha concluido con la caída del linaje Tokugawa ahora solo me queda esperar a que la sociedad se reorganice"

"Veo, sea usted bienvenido a nuestra cabaña, le suplico que se quede por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se recupere por completo"

"Me encantaría pero no puedo, muchas gracias de todos modos"

"Por favor" insiste la señora, "no sabe lo solos que hemos estado desde que mi esposo fue asesinado"

asesinado?...piensa el joven guerrero temiendo haber matado al esposo de la señora "dígame por favor, como se llamaba?"

"Shigekura Jubei"

"ah!!"

"sucede algo?"

"no nada"...

flash back

"Kyoto Shoshidai, con Shigekura Jubei"

"un asesino!!"

en el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, Kyoto Shoshidai, Shigekura Jubei y Kyosato se pusieron en guardia, listos para defenderse, el primero en atacar fue Shoshidai quien de un solo movimiento fue atravesado por la espada de Battousai, después Kyosato se dispuso a atacar pero como estaba a punto de casarse Shigekura trató de defenderlo así que lo empujó a un lado recibiendo el ataque del Hitokiri, después el asesino miró a Kyosato a los ojos quien cerrando los ojos con fuerza solo dijo:

"no quiero morir", Battousai se dirigió a el y colocando el brillo de su espada sobre sus crudos ojos reflejándolos en la misma respondió :

"entonces ríndete", en ese momento Kyosato miró al suelo y lanzando un ataque gritó "no puedo", fue ahí cuando el asesino atacó cortándole el estómago, el persistente Kyosato continuó diciendo que no quería morir por lo que no se rindió sino que por el contrario continuó atacando, Kenshin al ver lo persistente de su oponente lanza un último ataque haciéndole una herida mortal a su contrincante, pero en el momento en el que caía se dio cuenta que él también había salido herido al brotar sangre de su rostro, tenía una herida vertical en su mejilla izquierda, sorprendido el Hitokiri volteó a ver a su oponente al suelo y clavó la espada en su cuello...

end of flash back

Así que era el-piensa Battousai sorprendido por su descubrimiento- el esposo de esta señora es Shigekura Jubei, quien acompañaba a Kyosato y a Kyoto Shoshidai esa noche, (Kyosato era el prometido de Tomoe para quienes no lo recuerdan, y fue también quien hizo la herida vertical en la mejilla de Kenshin antes de que Tomoe la completara convirtiéndola en una x estando en su lecho de muerte).

"está seguro que no pasa nada"

"no se preocupe"

Tan pronto se sintió algo mejor, Battousai salió y se recostó contra un árbol mientras veía al pequeño entrenar, accidentalmente el joven al blandir su espada tira una roca de tamaño considerable en dirección a Kenshin, el pequeño gritó "cuidado" mientras observaba como Battousai con un rápido movimiento saca su espada y parte la roca en dos partes las cuales pasaron por su lado sin tocarlo, el joven sorprendido pidió a Kenshin que le enseñara algunos trucos con la espada y Kenshin con una sonrisa orgullosa asintió, así que antes de empezar le preguntó su nombre a lo que el pequeño respondió "Kitsune" unos momentos después el entrenamiento se ve interrumpido por los gritos de varios hombres que se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Kitsune, eran enviados por el Bakafu (una división del gobierno feudal) para asesinar a Battousai, Kenshin al ver lo que ocurría corrió al bosque para no involucrar a la familia de Kitsune en el asunto, los hombres lo siguieron y unos segundos después también el mismo Kitsune, los hombres rodearon a Kenshin quien los fuñe asesinando uno por uno frente a los ojos de Kitsune quien se encontraba escondido tras unas hierbas, al ver la situación uno de los hombres en un intento desesperado de huir descubrió al pequeño Kitsune y lo hizo prisionero, al ver esto, Battousai se quedó inmóvil mientras los hombres lo golpeaban, después en el suelo mientras lo pateaban vió como Kitsune se logró soltar por lo que se puso de pie, saltó y usando las mas conocida de sus técnicas asesinó al hombre que tenía a Kitsune, quien sorprendido observó los movimientos de Battousai, cuando el cuerpo de el hombre cayó al piso Kitsune lo vió cuidadosamente dándose cuenta que las heridas en este eran muy similares a las que tenía su padre cuando lo hallaron muerto, y descubriendo la identidad del Hitokiri se dio a la huida mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Kenshin conmovido fue tras el pequeño y explicándole lo que sucedía lo detuvo, el pequeño se suelta y sigue corriendo por lo que Kenshin solo se dirigió a la cabaña y hablando con la madre de Kitsune le explicó lo sucedido antes de irse, la señora soltó unas lágrimas y dejo al guerrero seguir su camino.

Kenshin llegó al puerto la noche siguiente y observando de nuevo la luz de la luna, interiormente pide perdón por todos sus pecados y arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho se embarca con destino a Kyoto para vivir la dicha de la posguerra.

gracias y por favor reviews!!!!!


End file.
